deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Doom vs. Archer/Gilgamesh
Doctor Doom vs Gilgamesh is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Doctor Doom from Marvel Comics & Archer/Gilgamesh from the Fate series. Description Marvel and Type-Moon's Two most dangerous Tyrannical Kings face off for Supremacy. Can Marvel's self-proclaimed God Emperor take down Type-Moon's King of Heroes, or will the King of Babylon end the reign of the King of Latveria. Who will win and reign supreme and who will die, in this Clash of Kings? Doctor Doom Wiz: Doctor Doom. Master of science, sorcery, and his own country, Doom is undoubtedly one of the most dangerous Humans and villains in the Marvel Multiverse. Boomstick: Just look at him! He looks like death itself! But before he was King of Latveria, Victor Von Doom was...a gypsy. Wiz: His parents were the leaders of Zefiro Gypsy Clan of Latveria. His father Warner was a highly intelligent doctor while his mother Cynthia was a skilled sorceress and witch. Boomstick: Despite, him and his people being persecuted daily by the Baron of their small nation, Baron Vladimir, Lil-old Vic still managed to lead a relatively happy childhood with his two loving parents. Buuut, that all changed when his mother accidentally sold her soul to the devil Mephisto, in order to attain magic powers to help destroy the Baron and stop his constant persecution on her people. Wiz: The plan, backfired when Cynthia discovered she could not control her new found Demonic Magical powers, ultimately resulting in her own Clan having to kill her to avoid anymore death and destruction. Boomstick: Things would only get even worst for the Von Doom family when Doom’s father was unable to heal the Latverian Baron's sick wife of cancer. Which forced both little Victor and his father to flee for their lives from the enraged Baron’s wrath. Wiz: But the cold winter's night was harsh on the two. In an act of desperation Warner tried to save his son by offering his warm shirt and coat to prevent him from freezing to death. This last act of sacrifice resulted in Warner death. Boomstick: Poor Victor, was determined to master both science and magic to honor his parents, and avenge them one day. And he did! Wiz: By secretly combining technology and sorcery, Victor made a name for himself with a number of miraculous inventions. He also used his inventions to also wage war on Baron Vladimir and help stop the persecution on his people. Boomstick: Word of Doom’s intellect soon reached the United States and he was eventually offered a scholarship to study at esteem Empire State University. There he would meet his future rival Reed Richards, who would later become Mr. Fantastic. Wiz: Despite, Richard’s trying to forge a friendship with Victor. Doom’s ego caused him to seek a rivalry between them instead. Using his charm and influence to convince the university to give him his own lab and provide him with his own equipment, Doom managed to eventually developed a machine designed to take him to and from Hell itself to rescue his mother. Boomstick: Buuuut this plan blew up in his face…Literally. (We cut to black and hear an explosion) Wiz: After the accident and getting expelled, despite his only injury being a single scar, Victor was horrified that his blessed beautiful and always perfect face had been "tainted". Victor ran away to the Himalayan mountains, and ended up joining a group of Tibetan monks. Boomstick: He eventually took over the order and put the monks to work building him an awesome suit of armor to enhance his power and hide his face. He was so eager to get the damn thing on, that he put on the metal mask before it cooled down, messing up his face even more. Wiz: This armor magically severed his physical connection to the world, shielding him from the nightmares and transforming him into a cold engine of logic, thus he took the name: Dr. Doom. Doom: Lowly citizens of this oppressive nation!*Doom walks down the ramp of his personal jet* Lower your eyes! And bow your heads to the absolute monarch of Latveria! Doctor Victor Von Doom!*Thunder strikes are heard and lightning Bolts are seen* Wiz: With his new armor, Dr. Doom soon conquered his home country, Latveria, claiming the throne for himself. Boomstick: And then he gave himself a Latverian doctorate once he was running the country, so that he can get over being an Expelled copout! The Jerk! Wiz: Let it go Boomstick. Just let it go. Boomstick: But it took me years to get my Damn Diploma!*shows a diploma* Sure it’s only poultry science, but it’s still a thing! (*Cues Theme of Doctor Doom - Marvel VS Capcom 3*) Wiz: Aaaanyway, Doom's armor was mostly made of titanium, but there's way more to it. Boomstick: After redesigning and improving it with other forms of stronger metal alloys, like Adamantium and Vibranium. Wiz: And advance technological machinery and Mystical materials, it has become a superpowered magic warsuit capable of enabling Doom to fight even the most powerful of foes. Boomstick: With it, he's strong enough to lift buildings, survive blows from Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet, and one-shot the incredible Hulk. Plus, it has a force field, jet boosters, and energy blasters. Wiz: And also, a molecular expander, which can enlarge small objects he keeps with him, handy for turning tiny pebbles into giant boulders. And Sonic Sound sirens built into the gauntlets' wrists, capable of emitting high frequency sound vibrations to stun enemies, with its painful high pitched sound. Boomstick: The armor also has numerous methods of energy absorption and manipulation, giving him complete control over all sorts of machinery. It even has pieces of the True Cross to protect against Dracula and other undead enemies. Seriously it might just be the most overpowered suit in comic history. Wiz: And thanks to its Quantum Energy Manipulation tech, the Armor not only increases his physical strength, but also his magical abilities, which includes teleportation, mind transference, demonic summons, mystical blasts, and numerous other spells he's learned over the centuries, yes, I said centuries, Doom time traveled to the earliest days of magic and learned all he could, before returning to the present by waiting. Boomstick: Doom’s high tech Magical suit is even capable of helping him steal the powers of other super powered heroes and cosmic beings. Wiz: Aside from his armor Doom has numerous kinds of technological weapons, gadgets, equipment and Machines, that he uses in battle. Boomstick: His Ray Gun is an energy revolver, capable of firing various kinds of Energy blasts, ranging from Freeze rays and Heat rays to zero point gravity tractor rays to levitate objects and trap enemies. It even can create a force field and energy shield for extra protection. Wiz: His royal sword is a strong European styled double-edged broadsword made from an Adamantium-Vibranium Alloy and infused with magic, capable of emitting a high powered tachyon field similar to that of Silver Samurai’s Katana, and can cut through almost anything. Boomstick: His Flying Throne is a specialized mechanical levitating Chair that Doom use to fly and teleport himself to various locations. Wiz: The Magnetic Grabbers are small magnetic cylinders that allow Doom to magnetically levitate any object via remote control, regardless of size or weight. Boomstick: Doom also possesses two different Infinity Gauntlets from two alternate realities. Wiz: While they unfortunately they don't work the same way outside of their home realities, Doom is able to use them even in his reality abide to a minimum degree. Boomstick: But like any tyrannical king, Doom often enjoys fighting battles by bringing in his own personal army, of Robots! Wiz: Doom with his superior knowledge of science and technological, developed a large, diverse robot army built that has both solid defense and ranged firepower. A bulk of which are made up of the lazer gun wielding Sentinel-like Servo-Guards and the gargoyles-like flying Doom Knights with the strength, speed and agility of athletes armed with Force spears that can fire lethal Lazer rays. Boomstick: And Guardian Robots, that have expanding tentacle that can grab, wrap and sometimes constrict people to death, or Knock out targets with Knock-out gas or blast to death with Ionic Lazers. Wiz: Doom’s army is spearheaded by his Doombots, robotic replicas of Doom, which are not only programed to look like Doom but believe that they themselves are the real Doom, and to replace Doom whenever he cannot be present at a situation, or whenever he does not want to risk his own life. Boomstick: And get used to seeing those things, every time Doom has been "killed", it turns out it was just a Doombot. Tony Stark: This isn't Doom at all, it's some kind of Doombot! Mandarin: No wonder he didn't use the ring, it's a complete fake! Wiz: Aside from his Doombots, Doom also has his Swarmbots, tiny scarab-like robots designed to attack as a swamp to keep enemies busy. Though weak and easy to destroy, they can sometimes combine with each other to form bigger robots with increased powers and attributes. Boomstick: The Invincible Robots are large determined killer robots with only destroying as a programming. While the Doomsman Robots are powerful androids that have strength comparable to the incredible Hulk and the Thing, fire energy beams from their eyes and have access to the powers cosmic. Wiz: The Destroyer Armor Replica as its name implies is a replica of the enchanted Destroyer armor of the Asgardians. Doom managed to create it after experimenting on the Asgardians. Despite it being less powerful then the True Destroyer Armor and capable of destroyed by Thor. The Armor has enough power to go toe-to-toe with the Thunder God. Boomstick: But as awesome as his armor, equipment and Army are Doom's still a badass without any of them. Wiz: Doom is an expert and master martial artist and swordsman and is vastly skilled in both armed and unarmed combat techniques; he can also achieve very powerful nerve strikes and fatal blows to an opponent. Boomstick: His combat skills are so great that one time he managed to kill a lion with one punch! Wiz: Under Doom's rule, his country, Latveria, prospered, its people loved their new dictator, though the rest of the world was of a different opinion. Boomstick: Probably because he keeps trying to conquer it all. Wiz: Well it is true, that Victor has done some unspeakable, horrible crimes like sacrificing the woman he loved Valeria to Hell, and had her skin turned into a Demonic leather armor he wore. But whether Doom is a bad guy is still a bit up for debate. As it is one of Doom's top priority was actually rescuing his mother from damnation. Boomstick: And he eventually pulled it off, with that off the list, Doom did what any magically powered, titan of science would do, he went time hopping to the future. Wiz: Doom explored thousands of possible future timelines, and what he saw convinced him he needed to take over the world. See, Doom truly believes he must conquer the world, as that is the only possible future freed from suffering and want. Boomstick: And he's...kinda right. Even the Panther goddess of Wakanda and Egypt, Bast backed him up, and she looked into like, all the futures. Wiz: He has held his own against Spider-Man, Daredevil, The Fantastic 4, Doctor Strange and the Avengers. He has defeated and stolen the powers of the Silver Surfer and the Beyonder, and even once helped fight and defeat Thanos and Galactus. Boomstick: He has survived the being painfully dissected alive, resisted the telepathic/mind-control powers of the likes of Emma Frost and Purple Man and even survived being tortured in hell, all thanks to his sheer indomitable Will. Wiz: However, despite his overwhelming power, intellect, and intentions, Doom is extremely arrogant to a fault. Doom: Doom needs no one. Boomstick: It's ridiculous, every time Doom has had world domination within his grasp, he suddenly dropped the ball. Remember when, he stole the godly Power Cosmic from Silver Surfer, the Beyonder and even attained two Infinity Gauntlets from alternate dimensions. He still got tricked and defeated! All because he was arrogant! Wiz: Also Doctor Doom is a gentleman and is bound by his honor and pride. His belief that he must always keep his word has often landed him into trouble. Boomstick: No Shit! Wiz: But if Dr. Doom could just keep his ego in check, nobody could ever stand in his way. Doom: Imagine I now possess the power to end hunger, to abolish disease, to eliminate crime, to establish a perfectly content, perfectly ordered world, all under the benevolence of my Iron Will. Gilgamesh (*Cue Fate Stay/Night OSTs - Eiyuu Ou )* Wiz: In the Fate Multiverse, there exists a solitary hero who just seems to outclass them all. Boomstick: That man is Gilgamesh the "King of Heroes" a.k.a. Goldy. Wiz: Also known as the "Oldest Hero", Gilgamesh is the famous half-god, half-human king born from the union between the King of Uruk, Lugalbanda, and goddess Rimat-Ninsun. He ruled the Ancient Sumerian/Babylonian city-state of Uruk, the capital city of ancient Mesopotamia in the B.C. era. Boomstick: He was an ultimate, transcendent being so divine as to be two-thirds god and one-third human, and no others in the world could match him. And was the first spirit to make contact with the world through the grail. Wiz: Unlike many sovereigns and leaders in the history of humanity Gilgamesh greatly placed himself before his nation and the people, and he had neither the curiosity nor desire to conquer. Probably because he had too much to begin with. Boomstick: In his lifetime, he was mainly solitary in his ruling and interaction. Taking the time to enjoy collecting and mastering every treasure and every pleasure that there was. Wiz: With conviction to treat both good and evil equally and placing himself as the absolute basis His actions and way of life left him alone. This twisted sense of belief and behavior was also what caused him to become a tyrant that was not only hated by not only the people of his country but the gods themselves. Boomstick: That and the fact that he got possessed by Evil Demon God of destruction Druaga, when he climbed the Tower of Babel in… Wiz: No, Boomstick that was a different Gilgamesh! Boomstick: Wait What?! Are you sure cause… Wiz: Yes that Gilgamesh is the Gilgamesh from the Tower of Druaga series by Namco, a completely unrelated character to this one. As this Gilgamesh was only inspired by that hero’s appearance. Boomstick: Oh! So anyway despite all this Gil’s extreme anti-social beliefs and behavior he did manage to make one friend and only one. Enkidu a unique divine being created by the gods ordered to spy on and eventually challenge and kill Gilgamesh, only to befriend him afterwards. Wiz: Enraged, the God's actually killed Enkidu, resulting with the young king searching for immortality, in the form of a unique Plant that can restore one’s youth. Boomstick: Only to have it stolen away from him by a snake. Wiz: Correct. Gilgamesh was taking a dip in some nearby springs, when the serpent slithered over to the herb of immortality and consumed it, shredding its skin in the process. Boomstick: Laughing at his own foolishness, Gilgamesh returned to Uruk to live the remainder of his life as King and eventually passed away. Wiz: But even death still didn’t stop him from living a life of Luxury. Boomstick: Gilgamesh returned to the world and mortal plains after being summoned by Tokiomi Tohsaka as a Servant in the Fourth Holy Grail War under the Archer Class. Wiz: Once he was summoned Gilgamesh was immediately pissed off with the era he was summoned in because of the consumption society. Boomstick: But despite being in his worse mood overall, Gilgamesh was able to blend into the society without a problem. Wiz: Nevertheless, he is still a Planet destroying ticking time bomb just waiting to blow. Gilgamesh: Who gave you permission to gaze upon me, rabid dog?* ''The portal of Gate of Babylon shifts to Gilgamesh’s right, in Berserker/Lancelot’s direction.* ''Gilgamesh: May your scattered remains entertain me, mongrel.* ''Gilgamesh fires Durendal and a spear at Berserker/Lancelot.* (*Cue Fate/Zero OSTs - The Battle Is to the Strong)* Wiz: Gilgamesh is usually dressed in his gold fitting armor, which has great magical resistance, like all knight class, which is referred to as class A. This makes him able to negate and resist strong magic attacks. '''Boomstick: Not only that, but he also has his trusty Gate of Babylon, man that's a fancy name.' Wiz: It's because of this gate of Babylon, that he came to be summoned and known as Archer. Gate of Babylon grants him access to each and every treasure that he had collected in his life.Though not infinite, he has said that the contents even surpass his own knowledge. Boomstick: These treasures are extremely deadly, within the vault, there is a myriad of weaponry, shields, vehicles and more. Best of all, each and every one of them is a Noble Phantasm. Wiz: But just how power is Gilgamesh’s endless dimensional storage vault? Find out Next Week as he takes on Doctor Doom in the full Episode of Death Battle. Boomstick: But first it’s time for a sneak peek of the Death Battle! Under Development... Death Battle Sneak Peek Gilgamesh: You dare challenge me Mongrel?!*Gilgamesh opens a few portals of Gate of Babylon (seven or eight).* Doctor Doom: You fight with primitive toys! It is Doom who should be worshiped! And be made King of all Humanity and Earth! Fight! Gilgamesh launches some of his noble at Doom, two unknown spears, and six swords two of which are Durandal and Vijra. But Doom not only dodges the two spears but manages to grab Durandal and one other unknown sword and completely destroy the other two swords. He then charges up his jet-pack and dashes forward. Gilgamesh: You dare lay hands on my treasures?! *Gilgamesh opens up more portals* Gilgamesh launches more weapons and noble phantasms at Doom. But Doom continues to fly towards Gilgamesh, dodging and blocking off all of his attacks. Gilgamesh: WHAT?! Gilgamesh draws out Gram/Merodach to defend himself. Doom and Gilgamesh lock swords. Gilgamesh: Impossible! *Surprised that Doom managed to get so close to him and that he actually needs to defend himself* Doom breaks off the sword lock and proceeds to land heavy sword blows on Gilgamesh. The two exchange blows until Gilgamesh misses. Doom uses the opportunity to strike Gilgamesh with various with electric charged punches and attacks. He then shoots a high powered energy blast at Gilgamesh sending him back. The scene goes blank and shows the words “To be continued” in Red 'Actual Battle' Under Development... Gallery doctor_doom_vs__gilgamesh_by_madnessabe-d88nlkx.jpg|Doctor Doom vs. Gilgamesh Alternative gilgamesh_vs_dr__doom_by_infinity_putotyra-d8zr1zp.jpg|Alternative pic File:Thrones.png|A Game of Thrones Doom vs. Gilgamesh.png|A Clash of Kings Backgrounder.jpg|Doctor Doom vs Gilgamesh alternative pic Doctor Doom Winner Pic.jpg|Doctor Doom Winner Pic Gilgamesh Winner Pic.png|Gilgamesh Winner Pic Who would you be rooting for? Doctor Doom Gilgamesh Who do you want to Win? Doctor Doom Gilgamesh Do you think this Battle should be made into a real Death Battle? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Disney vs. TYPE-MOON themed Death Battles Category:Marvel vs. TYPE-MOON themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Fate' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Palantian Category:Samever Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Vindicator22 Category:Magic Duel Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years